


The Sins

by dreaming_of_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Sort Of, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: A little introspection about the cardinal sins, and how they may influence someone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sins

It burns with the hatred of a thousand unspoken words. It burns me, inside out, grabbing, clawing at my skin trying to get me to release it. I won't. I know better. But still it burns. It won't ever stop burning, I won't ever stop fighting.

It whispers in my ears, you're better. You're better than them and you know it. You've defeated the beast (I haven't) that they still struggle with (I still struggle with). Look at how much better you are (I'm not). Look! (No) Look! (Stop) They wish they could be as good as you! (They are my friends).

They are your friends, but look at how much more they have than you. A large house, lots of food, you want that, don't you? You want everything they have. They have everything you want. You should take it. Take it for yourself.

Take everything for yourself. Go ahead, who is it hurting? Doesn't it look good? You want it. You know you want it. Take it, take it all. All for you and no one else. Doesn't that sound nice? Doesn't that sound good? What can be so bad about that?

Take some food while you're at it. More food. You need food. Keep eating. Keep taking food. You need to eat, you're too thin. Keep eating. Don't stop eating. Take some more food.

Take her too. She should be yours. Her curves, her body, all yours. Take her to your bed and take her. Don't ever let her go. Doesn't matter if she wants it, take it. Take it. Take it. Take her

to bed. Just relax. You deserve it. Sleep. Don't think. Stop thinking. Stop feeling. Sleep. Stop all this nonsense and sleep. Relax. Calm down. Sleep.


End file.
